One More Day
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: My first song Fic! Trouble is sitting at his desk waiting for Holly Short to return from Hybras. TKxHS


**_A/N: HI!!!!!!! I've been meaning to post this up here for a few months now. It's a Song Fic. Actually, this is my first Song Fic. Well any who read on!!!!_**

**_Disclamer: Frond, I haven't done this in a long time. I don't own the song or Trouble Kelp._**

****One More Day

Trouble sat at his desk with his head in his hands. _I miss you so much_, he thought looking at the picture he had of him and Holly Short. It was an old picture but it was his favorite. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_**FlashBack **_

Trouble's father had died about a week ago and he wouldn't talk anyone. The only person he would really talk to was Holly. She called him late one night.

_**It was three AM when you woke me up**_

"Hey," she said softly over the phone.

"Hey."

"You wanna get out of town with me? One last trip before we go to the Academy."

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the park in five minutes."_**  
And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away**_

Trouble found Holly leaning against her old beat up car.

"You wanna drive?" She asked holding up the starter chip. He walked up to her and took the chip.

"What do you think?" He asked playfully._**  
We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up**_

_**FlashBack**_

Trouble looked up from the picture. He quickly whipped away a single tear._**  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**_

He remembered the sweet smile she gave him that night.__

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right 

He felt so happy whenever Holly was with him. She made him feel like Haven was the greatest place to be. Just because she was there with him._**  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray**_

But then Artemis Fowl came into the picture. Trouble had met him once. That was after Koboi had murdered Root and Holly had been blamed for his murder. And now he dragged her off to Hybras for three years. _**  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you  
**_Trouble opened his desk drawer to put the picture back and saw a small velvet box.

_**FlashBack **_

The car came to a sputtering stop on one of the country roads.

"Do you wanna go back?" Holly asked as they got of the car.

"No," he said._**  
When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay**_

_**FlashBack**_

Trouble took the box out and opened it. Inside the box was a small gold ring. He bought it for Holly that day. He meant to give it to her for Christmas years ago. But he never did.

_**We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you  
Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
My life's been in disarray  
All I need is one more day with you**_

There was aloud commotion outside and Trouble's door was thrown open._**  
Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do**_

Grub Kelp ran into the room.

"What is it now Grub?" Trouble asked quickly closing his hand around the small ring.

"Its-Um-They-Foaly," Grub stuttered.

"Will you just spit it out?!"

"Ugh! Just come see for yourself!" He yelled and ran out of the room. _**  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do**_

Trouble got up and walked out of his office. There was a group of LEP officers standing around something. No, someone.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Trouble?" A voice said pushing its way through the crowd. The person stepped out from the crowd. Trouble couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was….

_**Just for one more day**_

"Holly," Trouble whispered in disbelief. _**  
One more day with you**_

Holly nodded her head with a small smile on her face._**  
Everytime I see your face**_

Trouble's face broke into a smile for the first time in three years._**  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)**_

Holly ran up to Trouble and jumped into his arms. He spun her around while holding her tight._**  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right**_

Trouble placed Holly back on the ground.

"I missed you," he said. A single tear slid down the side of his face._**  
One more day**_

She whipped it away.

"I love you," she whispered. Trouble heard her say this and did the one thing he had wanted to do since Root had died._**  
Just one more day**_

He Kissed her.

_**It's all I need, just one more day with you**_

**_A/N: Well?! Isn't that one of the cutest things you have read or what?! Review Plz!!!!! _**

**_P.S. The song is "One More Day": by Simple Plan. Im sure you can find it on YouTube. _**


End file.
